The present invention relates to a method for assembling a plastic socket with a linkage lever.
In a linkage transmission assembly a multiplicity of lever members and joints are used. It is therefore advantageous for economy and simplicity of manufacture purposes to utilize a socket or bearing member of one size and design for the entire linkage system. This presents a problem because metals of different thicknesses are employed in the various lever members depending upon space and design requirements.